


Husbands? Husbands.

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, I just had to, M/M, Yavin 4, angsty Poe, but we all wanted it, dark thoughts poe, poe's necklace, proposal, super cute, the Husbands? husbands. fic no one asked for, you know what this is about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: "They were co-generals. In love. Sharing the burden of freedom fighting together, taking the heat that was war head-on. Together. For years now. Five standard years as co-generals of the Resistance."
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 20
Kudos: 185





	Husbands? Husbands.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to ok
> 
> Join this discord for FinnPoe https://discord.gg/qDFfEa 
> 
> I wonder how many fics I'm gonna have to write about it before I get bored of Poe's necklace?

The War was over.

  
  


At least that’s what they said. In a technical sense, that was true. But there were still First Order sympathizers out there. There were still people who dictated the lives of others and until every soul was free from oppression, the job of the Resistance wasn’t really finished. It would never be finished.

The War would never  _ really  _ be over.

And Poe knew this. Even if he were to step down from his role as the General of the Resistance, he would still be at war. He’d have to live with that feeling of knowing he could be doing  _ more _ . He could’ve done  _ more _ . Not to mention, there were the nightmares, the flashbacks, the images of wars’ past that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Between the mission on Starkiller Base and his attack on the Dreadnaught during the evacuation of D-Qar, there was blood on his hands. Much of it was First Order blood. There was 200,000 on the Dreadnaught alone. He didn’t even want to think about how many bodies were on Starkiller Base. Numbers like those were comparable to that of Kylo Ren. But Poe could justify the destruction of the First Oder.

What haunted him the most was when he would see someone like Rose, holding that Haysian smelt necklace in her hands dearly. On his order, her sister had lost her life. In his disobedience, she sacrificed her self. Her and many, many others.

What haunted him the  _ most  _ was when he would remember where Finn came from. He would remember that so many of those First Order soldiers he was responsible for the deaths of had just been children once, taken and brainwashed, conditioned into being the perfect soldiers.

He killed them. Perhaps not directly, but he gave the orders. He pulled the trigger. And that was just when he was  _ Commander _ . Now he’s the  _ General _ .  _ A  _ general. Thank the makers he’s just  _ a  _ General, not  _ the  _ General. He had someone to share the burden with.

Finn.  _ General  _ Finn.

Poe and Finn shared a lot more than just their role as General. When they first met, there was a spark. But given that it was the middle of a firey war, it wasn’t time to worry about a little spark. At least, it shouldn’t have been. But the action stoked something inside of them, brought them closer, intensified emotions.

They were co-generals. In love. Sharing the burden of freedom fighting together, taking the heat that was  _ war  _ head-on. Together. For years now. Five standard years as co-generals of the Resistance.

**~~~**

It wasn’t Finn’s first time on Yavin IV but it was the first time they actually had enough time to themselves for Poe to show him around. They had never really had much of a break since taking on the responsibility of leading the Resistance.

“You think Connix can handle the pressure of being General for a few days?” Finn wondered aloud as he and Poe wandered through the jungle, hand-in-hand. The sound of their boots crunching on branches and twigs was echoed by the sound of creatures up in the trees and hiding behind the foliage. If Finn wasn’t with Poe, he’d probably be a little paranoid about it all, not knowing what was poisonous. But Poe seemed unbothered, in his happy place.

“She’ll be fine,” Poe assured him. “I have faith in her.”

“Is that why you asked Black Squadron to step it up while we’re gone?” Finn questioned, sending Poe a knowing smirk.

The Pilot shrugged and admitted, “I have faith in her but… I don’t want to scare her away from ever doing it again. Thought maybe they could lighten the load a bit… I don’t know. It seemed like a good idea and you never said anything to oppose it beforehand-”

“It was a good idea,” Finn assured him, releasing Poe’s hand and, instead, pressing it to the small of his back, pushing slightly as they ducked under some foliage. “I think Kare and Jess will do fine,” he said, plastering a smile on his face.

Poe stopped in his tracks and looked at Finn inquisitively. “But not Sura?”

Finn dropped his arm to his side and sighed. “I don’t think Sura is really ‘leadership’ material. I mean, she’s definitely an elite soldier and, while I’m sure she’s bound to get into some trouble while we’re gone, I think she’ll be fine. But it’s not her I’m worried about,” Finn said, giving Poe a sympathetic look.

“Kaz,” Poe said with a nod. Kazuda ‘Kaz’ Xiono was only twenty when Poe recruited him into the Resistance. Poe had a bit of a soft spot for the kid. He’d been in the Republic Navy when he accepted an assignment on the ocean planet of Castellon where he watched the First Order destroy Hosnain Prime, his home. He was an outstanding pilot just like himself. “I know. I’m worried about him too.”

“I still don’t think he was ready to be put on Black Squadron,” Finn admits.

“Well, Buddy, I guess we’re gonna have to agree to disagree on that one,” Poe said flatly.

“You just see yourself in the kid,” Finn remarked playfully, pressing a fist to Poe’s arm.

Poe rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance that they were even talking about this. “Finn, can we not talk about the Resistance? We’re supposed to be taking a much-needed break.”

Poe almost let Finn’s remark put him in a  _ mood  _ but as soon as Finn smiled, it seemed like the sun was shining. Finn put his arm around Poe’s shoulder and they kept walking. “Of course, General.”

After that, they only talked about things that didn’t matter in the grand scheme of the universe. Poe told him stories about Yavin IV, about his parents and his childhood friends. He told him about the first time he ‘borrowed’ his dad’s ship and took it for a spin to go see the stars from outer space. “I think I always knew that I was meant to be a Pilot. Couldn’t wait for adventure so I tended to start a lot of my own.”

“So I’ve heard,” Finn said, recalling some stories Kes Dameron had told him last time he visited Yavin IV. A gentle white noise started to tune out the sound of the creatures around them, dulling the sharpness of their voices a little.

“Well, from what I’ve heard about FN-2187, you had a few adventures yourself back in the day,” Poe reminded him. “You know, setting your captain on fire, starting a gambling ring among other troopers-”

“That was  _ not  _ my fault,” Finn swore as they both giggled at the anecdote. But the sound of their laughing was dampened as they got further to the source of the noise, a waterfall. Finn stopped in his tracks at the beautiful site. Dumbfounded. “....wow,” Finn moaned quietly.

Water cascaded down a moss-covered cliff, shades of green and pink and blue mixed from the flora covering the stone. The surface of the water shimmered in the yellow sunlight, painting a colorful picture of life and water and peace.

“I know right?” Poe said, admiring the view of the waterfall. He missed it. It was his favorite place in the universe. At least, on land. And he hadn’t visited in so long. “Growing up, I used to come here a lot. Dream about the adventures I would have.” Poe looked to Finn, his greatest adventure. “I never dreamt about you though.”

Finn peeled his eyes away from the scene and they landed on Poe. He was clean-shaven, refreshed, had more spice showing up in his hair each day. Finn liked the little bits of silver that would sparkle in certain lighting. He knew Poe was self-conscious of it because it made him feel older than he really was but Finn liked it. Wisdom looked good on Poe.

“Finn,” Poe said, taking his hand. Finn made a move to link their fingers but apparently Poe had different ideas. Poe stretched out Finn’s calloused fingers, looking him in the eyes. “You’re the greatest adventure I’ve ever had,” he said sincerely.

Finn was about to pull on Poe’s hand and tug him into a kiss when he felt Poe’s other hand press against his. The Pilot was now holding Finn’s hand with both of his, placing something inside Finn’s. Finn had a pretty good idea what it might be and when he found no sight of Poe’s necklace around his neck, he breathed out his name. “Poe…”

“We’re always going to be fighting. The war is never  _ really  _ going to be over and we both know that. And if I’m gonna be fighting for the rest of my life, I want to do it with you right by my side,” Poe said, squeezing Finn’s wrist as he pulled his other hand back, revealing the necklace to Finn. The chain looked to be new, the band shinier like maybe Poe had cleaned it. “So what do you say?” Poe asked.

Finn looked up at Poe and blinked, nearly starstruck. A small smiled graced his lips. “Husbands?”

Poe nodded curtly. “Husbands,” he confirmed in mock seriousness before he broke out into a smile. His eyes squinted and sparkled as he beamed at Finn. “Marry me, Finn.”

“Is that an order, General Dameron?” Finn asked, smiling softly at Poe.

Poe chuckled, taking the necklace from Finn’s hand by the chain. “Why,” Poe lifted up the necklace. “I’m afraid it is,” Poe said fitting the necklace over Finn’s head and adjusting it so the steel band was centered on his chest. He took a hold of Finn by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes. “General soon-to-be-Dameron.”

Joyous laughter escaped Finn’s lips as he ducked his head down to look at the necklace he was so used to seeing Poe wear. The ring was too small for either of their fingers, being his mother’s and all. But it was so dear to Poe that he couldn’t let it go. He managed to keep it through all this  _ war _ , all the fighting, and all the  _ adventures _ .

Now Poe was gonna do the same with Finn.

Finn lowered the necklace down to his chest as he reached for Poe with his other hand and pulled him close. “I’m ready,” he said, so close that their noses were touching by just a hair.

Poe furrowed his brows. “For what?”

Finn shrugged. “To fight. To go to war.” Then Finn smiled big and bright. “To go on an adventure.” He wrapped both arms around Poe’s waist and pulled them snug together, their foreheads bumping gently. “Co-generals. Running the galaxy. You and me.”

Poe’s hands were on his shoulders, gripping firmly but gently, affectionately. He looked at Finn nearly cross-eyed with how close they were. “Together?”

“Together,” Finn confirmed.

Poe leaned in further, their faces merely centimeters away. “Kiss?” he said playfully keeping their little bit they always did going.

Then, instead of replying, Finn closed the distance between their lips. _ I love you _ , they said but not with their voices. As their mouths collided emotion passed through them.

_ Love. Wonder. Excitement. _

_ Contentment. Hope and peace. _

Finn was Poe’s ultimate adventure. Finn was where Poe found peace in the middle of  _ war _ . Between all the galactic battles he’d fought and all the wars within his mind, Poe knew he needed both of those things. He needed  _ adventure  _ to keep the wars within at bay, to take him to the stars where he belonged. And he needed  _ peace  _ to keep him grounded, to give him a break.

In Finn, he found both and someone to fight alongside with. 

_ Generals. Husbands. Together. _

**~~~**

Finn and Poe stayed at the waterfall as long as they could. When the sun started to set, Finn suggested they should head back and share the new with Kes. “After you, General Dameron,” Finn said chivalrously offering Poe a hand.

Poe placed his hand in Finn’s. “Why, thank you, General Dameron,” he teased as they made with their journey back. This would just be the beginning of their many adventures. So many to share. Poe couldn’t wait.

“Dang. This is gonna get confusing real fast.”

“Ahahahaha….”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
